inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu ga Yattekuru
Natsu ga Yattekuru (夏がやってくる, Summer is Coming) is the first ending song of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series which is also sung by Kitahara Sayaka. TV Size 'Kanji' アスファルト日差し照りつけて セミたちが鳴き声のコラボ きのうの雨もやんで　 はるかなウソみたいな空 バーベキューそして夏祭り　 イベントは目白押しだけど そこにキミさえいれば　 それだけでいい ボーダーのシャツに合わせて　 青いサンダル欲しいな 太陽が溶け出す前に　 恋をしようよ 夏がやってくる　ついにやってくる さあ　裸足で駆けてゆけ たとえば　ふざけ過ぎた時は　 アツさのせいにして 夏に飛び込んで　夏に包まれて きっと　忘れられない ワタシ史上　最高の奇跡 ありえないくらい　 完璧な夏 'Romaji' ASUFARUTO hizashi teri tsukete SEMI tachi ga nakigoe no KORABO Kinou no ame mo yande Haruka na USO mitai na sora BAABEKYUU soshite natsu matsuri IBENTO wa mejiro oshi dakedo Soko ni KIMI sae ireba Sore dake de ii BOODAA no SHATSU ni awasete Aoi SANDARU hoshii na Taiyou ga tokedasu mae ni Koi wo shiyou yo Natsu ga yattekuru tsui ni yattekuru Saa hadashi de kakete yuke Tatoeba fuzake sugita toki wa ATSUsa no sei ni shite Natsu ni tobikonde natsu ni tsutsumarete Kitto wasurerarenai Watashi shijou saikou no kiseki Arienai kurai Kanpeki na natsu 'English' The sun shines down on the asphalt A collaboration of the crying cicadas Yesterday's rain lifts The sky clears up as if nothing had happened Barbecues and summer festivals Events keep us jostling about But as long as you're there That's good enough for me Matching with a border shirt I'd like some blue sandals Before the sun melts away Let's fall in love Summer is coming, it's finally coming Let's run out barefooted If we end up joking around too much We can blame it on the heat Jump into summer, let summer surround you It's sure to be unforgettable The best miracle in my lifetime To the point where it's almost impossible A perfect summer Full Version 'Kanji' アスファルト日差し照りつけて　セミたちが鳴き声のコラボ きのうの雨もやんで　はるかなウソみたいな空 バーベキューそして夏祭り　イベントは目白押しだけど そこにキミさえいれば　それだけでいい ボーダーのシャツに合わせて　青いサンダル欲しいな 太陽が溶け出す前に　恋をしようよ 夏がやってくる　ついにやってくる さあ　裸足で駆けてゆけ たとえば　ふざけ過ぎた時は　アツさのせいにして 夏に飛び込んで　夏に包まれて きっと　忘れられない ワタシ史上　最高の奇跡 ありえないくらい　完璧な夏 3Dよりもあざやかに　目の前に広がるパノラマ 想像するだけでも　期待値に胸が高鳴る 浴衣着て花火ナイアガラ　となりにはきっとキミがいて この想い舞い上がる　夏の夜空に カロリーも気にしてるし　日焼け止めも買わなくちゃ 半袖に変わる瞬間　恋が始まる 夏がやってくる　すぐにやってくる さあ　胸騒ぎの季節 まっすぐ　心の向くままに　勢いにまかせて 夏がはしゃいでる　夏に浮かれてる もう　止められない ワタシ史上　最高の予感 絵に描いたような　夏が待ってる 夏がやってくる　ついにやってくる さあ　裸足で駆けてゆけ たとえば　ふざけ過ぎた時は　アツさのせいにして 夏に飛び込んで　夏に包まれて きっと　忘れられない ワタシ史上　最高の奇跡 ありえないくらい　完璧な夏 'Romaji' ASUFARUTO hizashi teri tsukete SEMI tachi ga nakigoe no KORABO Kinou no ame mo yande haruka na USO mitai na sora BAABEKYUU soshite natsu matsuri IBENTO wa mejiro oshi dakedo Soko ni KIMI sae ireba sore dake de ii BOODAA no SHATSU ni awasete aoi SANDARU hoshii na Taiyou ga tokedasu mae ni koi wo shiyou yo Natsu ga yattekuru tsui ni yattekuru Saa hadashi de kakete yuke Tatoeba fuzake sugita toki wa ATSUsa no sei ni shite Natsu ni tobikonde natsu ni tsutsumarete Kitto wasurerarenai Watashi shijou saikou no kiseki Arienai kurai kanpeki na natsu 3D yori mo azayaka ni me no mae ni hirogaru PANOMARA Souzou suru dake demo kitaichi ni mune ga takanaru YUKATA kite hanabi NAIAGARA tonari ni wa kitto kimi ga ite Kono omoi maiagaru natsu no yozora ni KARORII mo ki ni shite irushi hiyakedome mo kawanakucha Hansode ni kawaru shunkan koi ga hajimaru Natsu ga yattekuru sugu ni yattekuru Saa munasawagi no kisetsu Massugu kokoro no muku mama ni ikioi ni makasete Natsu ga hashaide iru natsu ni uka rete iru Mou tome rarenai Watashi shijou saikou no yokan E ni kaita youna Natsu ga matte iru Natsu ga yattekuru tsuini yattekuru Saa hadashi de kakete yuke Tatoeba fuzake sugita toki wa Atsu-sa no sei ni shite Natsu ni tobikonde natsu ni tsutsuma rete Kitto wasurerarenai Watashi shijou saikou no kiseki Arienai kurai Kanpekina natsu 'English' Sunlight shining on the asphalt, cicadas crying in chorus Yesterday’s rain has stopped, the vast sky seems so unreal. Barbecue, and the summer festival. I mill about in the events, As long as you are there, that will be fine by me. I wanted blue sandals to match my bordered shirt Before the sun starts to appear, let’s fall in love. Summer has come, it has finally come Come on, let’s run barefooted Even if this time was spent like a joke, let’s blame it on the heat. Jump into summer, wrapped up in the summer. I won’t forget, for sure The most wonderful miracle in my life The impossibly perfect summer. More vibrant than 3D, the panorama spread before my eyes. Even just thinking about it brings my heart beating with anticipation. Wearing a yukata, a fireworks Niagra. You’re surely there beside me. These feelings flying high into the summer’s night sky. I care about the calories, and I have to buy sunblock. In the moment we changed to halved-sleeves, love is about to start. Summer has come, it has finally come. Come on, the season of butterflies in stomachs. Rely on your instincts just as your unwavering heart tells you. Frolicking in the summer, floating in the summer. It can no longer be stopped. The most wonderful premonition in my life The summer from paintings is waiting for me. Summer has come, it has finally come Come on, let’s run barefooted Even if this time was spent like a joke, let’s blame it on the heat. Jump into summer, wrapped up in the summer. I won’t forget, for sure The most wonderful miracle in my life The impossibly perfect summer. Category:Ending Themes